Lent
by xfilegrl
Summary: Just something about what Scully decides to give up for Lent.


**Lent**

**a/n: So, I actually thought about this idea while I was in church. For some reason my boyfriend thought that if he said to me "Babe, I bet you Scully goes to church on Ash Wednesday" it would some how convince me to go. Little did he know I was already planning on going. Then, while we were in church, he started insinuating a topic about sex…which I actually found quite funny because of where we were at…so yes, now we have a Scully/Lent fic :- ) This is for Andrea…I don't know the girl, but she is crazy for giving up watching The X-Files for 40 days.**

**Oh! And for Julia…because she is giving up Caffeine and Energy drinks…I give her about a week!!**

…………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………

As she walks up to steps to her house, she is still contemplating what she should be giving up for Lent. Usually, she gives up meat for the 40 days, but for some reason this year she wants to be different and shake things up.

She mentally runs off a list of things she could give up. _Meat, sugar, coffee, caffeine, soda, Mulder_…she pauses for a second as she is opening up the door. Giving up Mulder sounded ridiculously funny, but at the same time, she knew that it would be a big change from meat and would challenge her the whole 40 days.

"Scully, is that you?" Mulder calls from the kitchen.

"Of course its me, Mulder. We live in the middle of no where, do you honestly think it would be anyone else?"

"Well, it could be like that movie, where those 3 people randomly," he pauses as she steps into the kitchen, "um, Scully?"

"Yes?"

"I might not be catholic, but isn't the ash supposed to form a cross on your forhead?"

"I know, it doesn't look like a cross, I think the guy who did it was a little too excited. I'm just glad that I decided to go to church at night this year."

"I think him being overly excited is a bit of an understatement. It looks like you have an airplane on your forehead." He says as he laughs about it. "So, what are you giving up this year? Meat, again?"

"Mulder, you know that I am not supposed to tell you. That the whole point is for it to be a spiritual journey of self-sacrifice."

"Yes, but you, Scully, are a creature of habit. Therefore, I already know that you are giving up meat without even having to tell me." He walks over to her and leans in to give her a kiss. She turns her head, so he kisses her cheek instead.

"Well, if you must know, I am not giving up meat this year. I am actually going to do something challenging."

"Oh?" He says, his interest in the subject growing. "Then, what is it?"

"Mulder" she sighs.

"Fine, but what if I guess, technically you aren't telling me then."

She thinks about it for a couple of seconds as she walks to the cabinet to get a glass. "Okay, you can guess, but that doesn't mean I will say 'yes' or 'no' to anything you guess."

"It's okay, I can read your face." He says with a smile. "Lets see, if you aren't giving up meat, then you must be giving up wine?"

"Nope."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, right."

"Coffee?"

"Do you think I am that crazy?"

He pauses, to think for a little bit longer. "Me? Are you giving up me?" He says it jokingly and laughs as he waits for her response. When all he gets is silence in return, he's a little shocked. "Wait, you're giving up me? Why am I the one who has to suffer, when you're the one who is catholic?"

"This has nothing to do with you Mulder, it is a challenge for me. I mean, we are very intimate with each other, it wouldn't hurt to have a break."

"Are you kidding? It took me seven years to make a move on you and now after having you in that way for ten, you want me to go back to that? There is no way _THAT_ is happening!"

She walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, while trying to give him the saddest face she can. "Mulder, don't you think it's going to be hard for me too? I mean, it's just 40 days, if you were able to restrain yourself for seven years, this should be a piece of cake." She walks past him and up the stairs to their room.

"That's what you think." He mumbles as he walks into the living room. _If she thinks that I am giving her up for 40 days, she has another thing coming_. He thinks as he starts to mentally make a plan of action on how to get her to change her mind.

…………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………

An hour later, he slowly pulls back the covers in the bed where she is already laying. He notices that she is only wearing her purple cami and silk shorts. He laughs, knowing that she knows this isn't going to last the whole 40 days. As he pulls the covers up, he nuzzles into the side of her neck, placing gently kisses towards her collar bone.

"Mulder," she says, the sleep in her voice evident. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I thought about it and you are giving _me_ up for Lent, there is nothing saying that I have to give _you_ up." He slowly starts to run his hand down her side placing it on her hip and he eases over her and places butterfly kisses down her arm.

"Mulder, it's the same thing."

"No," he gently lifts up her cami, while pulling her shorts down a little to lick her hip bone then gently sucks on it, knowing this is her sensitive spot. "I'm not catholic, so I don't have to give up anything." His hands are on either side of her now, and he tugs at her shorts and panties. She fights, put only for a second as his mouth descends back to her hip bone.

"You are not help…" she trails off and bits her lower lip as she feels his mouth now on the inside of her thigh.

"You don't have to do anything, Scully." He says as he moves back up to her face to look at her. His hands are playing with the bottom of her cami, as she lifts her back off of the bed. He pulls the cami over her head, she looks down and notices that he is naked.

She looks back into his eyes and sees the puppy dog face that she never can say no to. She reaches for him and pulls him towards her, as she kisses him, she nudges on his shoulder and rolls him onto his back so that she is now straddling him. "Screw it," she says a little breathlessly as she kisses him again. When she pulls away, she looks at him again and whispers "I could never give you up for anything."

…………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………

As they lay in their bed, their bodies spent and trying to calm down their breathing, she mumbles into his chest, "maybe you are right. Maybe I should just stick to the routine and give up meat instead."

He laughs as he pulls her closer. "I told you, Scully, creature of habit, don't try and change things that you are used to. Plus I knew you wouldn't be able to last. You love being intimate just as much as I do."

She smiles as she decides that maybe next year she will try to give him up for Lent.

…………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………

**Seriously, the whole ash in the form of an airplane, ya, that's what it looked like on my forehead last night. The guy who did it caked it on too, so after about an hour it turn really hard and was crusting off. It was actually a little embarrassing while I was trying to eat my tuna sandwich in Subway.**

**Anyway, let me know how much this sucked :-/**

**K 3**


End file.
